the_eternal_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Veil Scath/Abilities
Curses After Veil was transformed into a demon he could no longer use magic, instead he gained the curses the Zrukel had control over, Hellfire, Darkness/Shadows, and Body Manipulation. Unlike magic curses are not fueled my magical energy, instead they are fueled by the hatred of people, so as long as a single person holds hatred in their heart then the curses can still be used. Curses are also immune to magical nullifying and canceling effects, primarily because of this demons praise curses as the evolution of magic. * Cursed Fire Dragon Slayer: * Cursed Iron Dragon Slayer: * Cursed Void: Cursed Marks This magic allows Veil to mark a person/place/thing with a specific rune. Each rune has a different purpose and most can be activated remotely or when specific conditions are achieved. *'Mark- Cursed Fire:' *'Mark- Cursed Iron:' *'Mark- Cursed Nature:' *'Mark- Cursed Electric:' *'Mark- Cursed Shadow:' *'Mark- Cursed Void:' Hellfire Curse After becoming a demon Veil has control over Hellfire, the mystical flames of Hell itself. These flames take a jet black appearance and can completely destroy anything without leaving a byproduct like normal fire does. Hellfire can also cause excruciating pain upon contact or in some cases can even cause instant death, it can not be extinguished except by the user, and it can possibly be used for summon demons from the underworld. Shadow/Darkness Curse After becoming a demon Veil has control of the shadows and darkness of the underworld, he primarily uses it to enter a "Darkness Form" allowing him to become intangible and move through the shadows. However Veil can do a multitude of things with this curse, not just move through the shadows, he can animate shadows around him, manipulate pure and corrupted darkness, he can even injure people by attacking their shadows. Pure Darkness Curse This curse is a sub-ability of the shadow/darkness curse, it allows Veil to control pure darkness, a darkness of benevolent nature, this darkness does not suffer the same weaknesses and limitations that normal darkness does. This allows him to preform "Banishment" giving him the ability to banish anything to a specific location he decides, or into an area the target has a strong connection to. He can also heal people with darkness by shrouding the afflicted area with it. Corrupted Darkness Curse This curse is a sub-ability of the shadow/darkness curse, it allows Veil to control corrupted darkness a more destructive and consuming darkness, this darkness like it's counterpart does not suffer the same weaknesses and limitations as normal darkness. Corrupted Darkness allows Veil to use darkness to destroy, cause pain, and control fear, just to name a few. Body Manipulation Curse After becoming a demon Veil can manipulate any part of his body covered in scales, currently the scales cover everywhere except for his face. This allows him to change the shape, texture, and even material his body is made of. He can also grow new appendages, gain auxiliary organs, and manipulate the chemicals in his body. Scath Sword Style This technique is a very special sword style passed down in the Scath family, it is primarily focused on swift precise strikes to eliminate the opponent before they can react. This sword style works best with a light weapon such as a Katana but can be modified to work with nearly any kind of sword. Veil personally has modified this technique to work with his Demon-Create: Demon Sword Ragnarok. After his demonization Veil no longer has access to Ragnarok so he uses this sword style with a variety of swords he can create from his body.